


Irresistible

by Katisith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, No Angst, a good in between?, basically alec 24/7, but not smut, not really fluff, whats cookin good lookin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katisith/pseuds/Katisith
Summary: A friend and I were wondering how Alec survives when Magnus just looks that good all the time? Solution to the question: He doesn't. And neither does Magnus for that matter.





	

Alec wasn’t sure how he had landed a man like Magnus. He was kind, caring, patient, strong, and so many other amazing qualities that Alec couldn’t even begin to try to list. On top of how amazing Magnus was as a person, he had been blessed by the angels with his looks. He could take Alec’s breath away at any time, whether he was wearing a full face of makeup, or if he was just waking up, sun kissed with sleepy dust in his eyes. And the years upon years of Tai Chi had given him the literal body of an angel. Alec was a very private person, so he didn’t gossip to all of his siblings about the sexual prowess of his boyfriend. Anyways, he much preferred the look in Magnus’ eyes when he told him all of the things he enjoyed about their nights together.

This was one of the days when Alec found that the irresistibility of his significant other m He had been stuck in the Institute doing paperwork all day, and when he took a break to train with Jace for a bit, Magnus was there reinforcing the wards. If not for the fact that he had been stuck at a desk for hours on end, he may have had more self control than to gaze endlessly at his boyfriend when he was supposed to be focused on Jace. It wasn’t Magnus’ fault that he was irresistible, but he wasn’t really making it easy with what he had decided to wear that day. He had on one of his red button ups - which Alec wasn’t sure how he managed not to tear, it fit him like it was painted on - and his black leather pants that fit him like sin. It was quite different from the sweater Magnus had stolen from him the previous night, which was about two sizes too big for him; it was adorable, but today's outfit was hot.

“By the Angel!” Alec swore, as he was hit in the arm for probably the twentieth time that day. He was definitely not paying attention to training right now, and had developed a fair amount of bruises thus far.

“I could train with Izzy right now if you want to go talk to Magnus?”, Jace put his staff on the rack to the side. He hadn’t even noticed him moving.

“Sorry, I was just-”

“Distracted by your boyfriend? Don’t worry, I get it. Have you seen the suits Simon has been wearing lately? I don’t know how I manage to get work done with him around, not jumping him takes a lot of will. Did I tell you what he did the other day in bed? God, I can’t believe I used to think I was straight, and let me tell you, Simon is definitely not straight, if you know what I mean,” Jace stared off lustfully to where Simon was taking with Clary near one of the screens.

“I think I would have been able to live the rest of my life not knowing anything about your sex life with Simon. Now I’m going to go attempt to wash out my brain,” Alec said, hurrying off to get out of whatever conversation he had found himself in. Jace barely noticed, as he was now staring at Simon’s ass, and Alec headed over to his bedroom to quickly shower before heading over to the loft.

~

As he got out of the shower, heading to his dresser to find some clothes, Alec found a (very welcome) surprise guest sitting on his bed.

“Hello dear,” Magnus was lounging comfortably across the pillows, just having turned off his phone. “I thought that the shirtless training you were doing earlier was a pleasant sight, but I think this right now just might beat it,” he gestured in benevolence to the view he currently had of Alec. Who was simply wearing his towel, and nothing else. “I don’t know what you’re doing to me dear, I could barely focus on my work. I may have to punish you for such a distraction,” He drawled out his last sentence, as he moved down the bed to where his boyfriend was standing.

“Me? Distracting you?,” Alec said, gently grabbing onto Magnus’ thighs, “Have you seen the pants you are wearing today? I thought that your backside was at peak allure yesterday when you weren’t wearing any pants, but I think these may have changed my mind,” he moved his hands a little farther up said pants, reaching around to lightly grasp his boyfriends pert ass.

“O-ohhh,” Magnus gasped into his touch, “Why don’t we call it a-” he was having trouble conducting his words as Alec tenderly massaged his hands over Magnus’ rear. “Sweetheart, we’re not going to be able to get home if you keep doing that. Now go get dressed and we can leave this horrid place. I have been successfully dodging your mother all afternoon and I don’t want to break my streak,” he gently pushed off his boyfriend and shooed him in the direction of his dresser.

“Okayyy,’ Alec whined, sounding every bit like a five year old. Magnus rolled his eyes, he had created a monster out of this man. He remembered the days when Alec was nervous to kiss him, let alone accost him in the institute. Something about the hallowed grounds (and probably Maryse) made him nervous about any type of ‘activity’ on Shadowhunter property. He didn’t mind his boyfriends developed boldness in situations like this, when Alec decided that he would drop his towel in his search for clothes, and get dressed at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Rather than you torturing me like this, I can make a portal, and instead of you getting dressed, we can get me undressed?” Magnus suggested, quickly discarding his night plans of watching Gordan Ramsey yell at people, in favour for the sight in front of him.

“I think,” Alec dragged out, walking over to Magnus and reaffirming his previous grip, “That is the best plan I’ve heard all day,” he hoisted his boyfriend off of the bed and into his arms.

“What can I say?” Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s - still bare - torso,“I like what I see,” with a flourish of the hand he made a portal behind the two of them. Giggling when Alec wasted no time in walking through it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic? So please let me know any improvements you would make and if there is any errors I missed. I may make a second part to this later on, just a continuation of what happens at Magnus' loft, let me know if you would be interested in that? And if you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm @katisith


End file.
